Against Destiny
by pnaixrose
Summary: [Pheely] She doesn’t know my feelings. I can’t let her know. We’re not meant to be. We come from completely different worlds...So I’ll just be here, loving her from the sideline. After all, it’s against my destiny to ever be with her.
1. Graduation Plans

**Against Destiny**  
**By**: pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil of the Future or any of the characters.

-

_I'm what you call a normal guy. _

_I'm a regular eighteen-year-old with a normal Mom and Dad, and a normal, annoying sister. Yeah, I have a really normal life..._

_...I mean...It would be normal if I were back in the 22nd century. _

_That's right. I'm practically a hundred years older than all these people in the 21st century. I've been here for awhile now...four years or so, I guess? I arrived in the year 2004 and now it's 2008 and believe me, not a lot changes in this century within four years. People of this century still use cellular phones, automobiles, and even cook their own food! I mean, couldn't they at least invent spray food, yet? I'm really sick of Mom trying to cook food the traditional way. They always end up tasting or looking extremely weird. Anyway, I think all of it is preposterous, but I think I've gotten used to it. I had to get used to it since my family and I are stranded here. I have no choice. I mean, if I were to willingly announce that my family comes from the future I'm pretty sure we'd either be put in the crazy house or get hunted down like animals._

_There are a lot of things that get to me in this century. The main thing is that I can't be me, the real me, the real Phil Diffy. It's frustrating, having to hide who I am and always having to fix dangerous situations where my family's lives were on the line. But I can't do anything about it, can I? Until my father fixes the time machine, I'm stuck here, trying to hopelessly fit in with everyone else._

_But I guess the 21st century isn't that bad. Even though I'm trying to keep a low profile to avoid suspicions about my family, I've made a really close friend who knows the truth. But I trust her with my secret. I would trust her with my life. I know that Keely would never sell me out._

_I've known her since I landed here in 2004. We've become closer over the years. She's the best person to be with especially if you like someone who's clever, funny, and downright gorgeous. Keely's...just perfect. There's simply no other word to describe her._

_You say I sound like I'm in love with her? I-I...Well...Y-You can't really blame me! It's kind of hard not to fall in love with her. Keely's just incredible. Through all these years of futuristic weirdness, she hasn't deserted me and instead, we've just gotten closer. She's kept the Diffys' secret and even helped me out in a lot of dire situations. Most of all, Keely's just...Keely. She lends an ear whenever I'm ranting or complaining about this century and she simply puts a smile on my face. I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me. And it's hard for me to pretend she's just a friend when I'm hopelessly in love with her._

_Yeah, you heard that right. I'm in love with Keely Teslow._

_She doesn't know my feelings though. I can't let her know. If she and I ever had the slightest chance to be together, I'd feel terrible if my dad ever did fix the time machine to get us back to 2121. It would break my heart to leave her. Besides, we're not meant to be. We come from completely different worlds. It's simply impossible._

_So I'll just be here, loving her from the sideline. After all, it's against my destiny to ever be with her._

-

**Chapter 1**: Graduation Plans

A brown-haired senior walked down the halls of H.G. Wells, mildly engrossed in the book he was currently reading. It was Friday afternoon and classes had just ended. Everyone was scrambling to get out of the school, excited for the weekend. Summer would start soon. In fact, the seniors only had a week left until their graduation. Next Friday would be their last day as high school students. Then they'd all be official college students.

But, no one seemed to be worried about college and all the work that was to come. All everyone seemed to be raving about were graduation parties. However Phil Diffy was immune to all the party planning and hustle and bustle. 21st century parties weren't really his thing. Compared to the ones back in the 22nd century, they seemed like childish tea parties. He was just glad that he had gotten through high school without revealing who he really was, a boy from the year 2121. It had been tough. After all, hiding your true self is bound to get frustrating, especially since the curriculum of all four years of high school had practically been his elementary school curriculum. To put it simply, he had barely learned anything new. Yet, he couldn't reveal that he knew all the answers or people were bound to get suspicious. So he had to compromise to be an average student for now.

But enough of that...

Phil took a moment to open his locker and organize all his school books before going back to the book he was reading and leaving for work at the hardware store with his dad. He was sure that when he got there, his father would have a bunch of work for him that would take him forever to finish. But before he could close the locker, he felt arms slip around his neck from behind as someone slightly hugged him. Startled and embarrassed by the contact, he nearly dropped the book in his hands.

"What's that you're reading?" a familiar voice said.

Phil flustered with his words and tried to hide the book. He couldn't let her, out of all people, see what he was reading. She'll laugh at him! "Oh, this? N-Nothing, Keel. Just...nothing important!" Phil stammered as he stuffed the book in his locker, still feeling the warmth of his friend's body on his back. He was pretty sure that she didn't know how her innocent hug was making his heart skip two beats. Gee, after all these years one would've thought Phil Diffy would get used to his best friend's hugs, but nope.

Keely's hugs were different from everyone else's simply because _Keely_ was the one hugging him.

Keely Teslow laughed as she unhooked herself from her best friend and rummaged in his locker to find the book despite Phil's protests. "Aw, c'mon, Phil! You can tell me!" she said playfully.

"N-No, Keely, w-wait!"

"Ah! Here it is!" Keely took the book, flipped through the pages and looked at the title. Right away she knew that it was a book from the future, which was weird because Phil had told her they barely had books in the future. As she stared at the title, she looked at Phil in curiosity. "'_Wizard Tricks to Love_?'"she read aloud. "Is this one of those advice books on love? Except from the future?"

A tinge of red rose to Phil's cheeks. Reading a book with advice about love wasn't exactly manly and Keely was the last person he'd want to seem lame in front of. "Y-Yeah," he said. "Y-You know...Found it lying around at the house so I-I decided to read it," he lied with his famous nervous tone and glances.

Keely stared at the cover for a moment, her expression saddening a bit. So, she was a _bit_ jealous that Phil was thinking about someone he liked. And she could tell he liked this girl a lot since he was openly walking around reading the book. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, especially since she swore to herself that she and Phil would strictly be friends and nothing more.

But she knew it was hopeless. She was in denial.

Keely really did want to be more than friends with Phil. He was...amazing after all. Charming, extremely intelligent (a genius compared everyone else), funny, adorable, helpful, not to mention he had the cutest grin on the face of the earth. But she could never reveal her feelings. She knew that ever since she started becoming close with him. He was out of her league..._way_ out of her league...literally. After all, Phil Diffy wasn't from this century.

There were probably cute, drop dead gorgeous girls from 2121 that deserved him. It was either that or some pretty, popular girls from this century.

He certainly wouldn't like someone as plain and boring like her.

"Keely? You okay?"

She broke from her trance and feigned a smile, determined not to let Phil know what she had been thinking. "Yup! Sorry about that. Anyway, why didn't you just ask me for advice about girls? That's what best friends do, don't they? You don't need a book to do that for you. Besides, I _am_ a girl. I think I'd know a lot more than a lousy book," she said with a slight smile.

It was so ironic that she had offered to give him advice about relationships...

...the reason he had started reading that girly book in the first place was because of her.

Phil grinned at her and shrugged. "It's not like that. I was just curious, that's all. I didn't know the Wizard had tricks that could help in relationships." It wasn't a total lie. He really hadn't known the Wizard could help relationships.

Keely smiled up at him as she handed the book back. She knew he was lying though. He'd been in Pickford for four years now...of course he'd have a crush! "Gotcha. Anyway, are you excited?"

He glanced around a bit in confusion. "About what?"

"Silly. About graduation? Any wacky plans to celebrate yet? There's only a week left, you know. Then we're officially in college."

Phil laughed. College? How could he be excited about college? It would just be another high school, another place where he had to hide who he truly was. Pretending he hadn't learned the subjects yet, but still passing...gah...so much work. At least he had the summer in between for relaxation and hanging out with Keely.

Hanging out with her was the only high point in this century. Phil couldn't imagine how things would be if he hadn't met her. He probably would've given up all hope.

"Nah, not really," Phil replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad high school's almost over."

Keely shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to miss everyone. Plus, I won't be able to surprise you in the halls anymore with my random hugs," she said with a laugh.

Phil frowned a bit. That's right. He wasn't going to the same college as Keely. He wouldn't see her as often. He started to miss high school even though he hadn't left yet.

And those hugs...those hugs were the highlight of his days!

"So what are you planning to do to celebrate graduation, huh? Anything good? A futuristic Diffy party?" Keely asked excitedly. She was always excited to hear things the Diffys would do. They made everything ten times more fun.

Phil chuckled. "I wish! But no, I'm afraid graduation from high school isn't such a great achievement to my family. It's tertiary school where you get all the parties with the party robots and the brand new hover Mustang–" He saw the baffled look on Keely's face and laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Never mind. What are you doing for graduation?"

"Nothing. My mom isn't going to be able to make it. She had to extend her business trip."

Keely tried to hide how hurt she felt with a smile, but Phil saw right through it and he frowned. It must be hard to have a parent who worked a lot. Her mother couldn't even get in a day of vacation for her daughter's graduation?

He hated that frown on her face. A smile suited Keely so much better. Besides...seeing her sad hurt him. "You know what that means, Keel?" he said softly.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"After the graduation ceremony, I'm going to come over with a huge bucket of popcorn and we'll celebrate by watching a marathon of movies in our graduation robes," Phil said with an uplifting grin, "We'll even watch..." He gave a dramatic pause as he faked a look of pain, "...chick flicks."

Keely laughed and he instantly felt his heart flutter. Seeing her smile was worth watching any amount of chick flicks. "Thanks, Phil." She leaned up and gave him a very light kiss on the lips. It wasn't much. In fact, it was more of a brush of lips rather than a kiss.

But it still sent Phil's mind whirling.

Startled, Phil nearly lost his balance. He felt his heart beating so fast he thought he would burst. "Wh-What was that f-for?" he stuttered lamely.

"It was for being sweet and cheering me up. Y-You know...just a friendly kiss," Keely whispered with a heartfelt smile and a bit of blush on her cheeks. "Anyway, I have to go. I promised to meet Via soon. See you!"

Watching her walk away, Phil ran a hand through his tousled hair and leaned against the lockers, feeling as if he was soaring through air. He couldn't believe it. Keely Teslow just...kissed him! On the lips! He knew he was acting like a total sixth grader but he couldn't help it.

Although...that kiss probably meant nothing. It was barely a kiss after all. It was a mere, friendly brush of the lips. That's all. She said it herself.

Phil sighed as he tossed the book inside his locker and slammed it shut. A book wasn't going to help him with his feelings for Keely. Nothing could. It was so hard to hide it from her especially since they hung out practically every day. Phil couldn't help but fall in love with that girl. She was...simply perfect. That's the only word that suited her. Perfect, amazing, gorgeous, clever...she was every single positive adjective in the world.

Yes. Phil Diffy was in love with his best friend.

But it was impossible. They simply weren't meant to be. He couldn't fall in love with a girl in this century. That would break about a hundred time traveling codes. In fact, when time traveling, you're supposed to avoid contact with all living organisms as much as possible to avoid creating havoc with the space-time continuum. You could be arrested and sent to Pluto to serve fifty years of jail time for that.

Anyway, it was too late. His family had already tried to assimilate into the 21st century civilization.

But, if they _had_ followed all the rules to time traveling, he and Keely wouldn't be close friends. So maybe sometimes it was okay to break rules...especially if it meant he could be with Keely, even if only thing he'll be to her was a best friend.

He wanted to be so much more to her. But that friendly kiss they had, those surprise hugs she gives...that was as far as he'll ever get with Keely. He was strictly a best friend. And that was all.

But Phil decided that if a best friend was as close as he'll ever get with Keely, then let it be.

He'll be the best goddamn friend in the world for her.

In the meantime, he'll just have to love her secretly from afar. That was his destiny.

And you can't change destiny.


	2. Illegal

**Against Destiny**  
**By**: pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil of the Future or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Illegal

Yawning widely, Phil stumbled down the stairs from his bedroom. He had woken up later than usual so he didn't smell freshly sprayed food from the kitchen. His family had probably eaten breakfast without him. He only hoped his mother hadn't cooked something for him. He still didn't completely trust her when it came to her cooking. There were more than enough times where he had had to spend a whole day with a stomach ache after he ate something of hers.

Walking into the kitchen, he greeted his mother with a yawn and a quick, "Morning, Mom" as he sleepily sat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, honey," she replied brightly. Unfortunately for Phil, before he knew it she had excitedly shoved a plate of food towards him.

He looked at it with a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look. His breakfast looked like a pile of lopsided, flattened, burnt slices of bread with a glob of cooking oil on top. "This is...new. Did you make this, Mom?"

She gave him a proud grin. "Why, yes I did! I think they call it cakepans."

Phil laughed a bit. "Pancakes?" He guessed she didn't know that it was supposed to be syrup, not cooking oil on top and that it was supposed to be made of pancake mix, not slices of bread.

That's his mother for you. Still trying to hopelessly fit into the 21st century. She had a good time doing it though. Barbara Diffy was extremely interested in the 21st century lifestyle. It was so different from what she was accustomed to.

Barb shrugged a bit. "Pancakes...cakepans...same thing. Anyway, eat up! Aren't you hungry?"

Her son looked away from the plate and patted his tummy. He was starving, but he'd rather not take the risk. Phil's stomach was extremely sensitive to his mother's cooking. "I...I'm not in the mood for pancakes...or cakepans. Whatever they are," he replied. "I guess I'll go with Keely for some breakfast. Her mom's not coming back from her business trip for awhile so I might as well spend time with her."

He still felt horrible that Keely's mother was going to be away for her daughter's graduation, especially since it was a big deal in this century. Keely must be lonely all by herself in that house.

"I see," Mrs. Diffy said, looking at her son with raise eyebrows and a grin. "You'd rather eat with Keely, than eat your own mother's cooking, eh?"

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His mom simply looked away with a smile and started cleaning the countertops with a rag. "Oh, nothing..."

He knew that tone of voice. His mom definitely was hiding something. "What is it, Mom?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if you told Keely yet."

"Told her what?"

Before his mom could answer, his little sister barged in the kitchen, heading for the cupboard to spray herself some junk food. "She means, did you tell that blondie that you like her, yet, lover boy," she said, spraying herself some potato chips.

Phil nearly fell off his seat. Both his mother and sister knew! How? When?

"Oh please, Diffy," Pim scoffed, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "I've known ever since we got to this stupid century. Even a robot could figure it out."

"Your sister's right, Phil," his mother said with a smile, "It _is_ pretty obvious."

He stammered with his words, a deep blush reddening his cheeks. Having your sister _and_ mother know who your love interest is was really embarrassing. "W-Well...I..."

"You should tell her soon, Phil," his mom said with a squeal. "I want to be a grandmother soon!"

This time Phil _did_ fall off his seat as Pim laughed her head off, almost choking on the potato chips. "M-Mom!" he yelled in embarrassment. Kids with Keely? Whoa, whoa...back up a minute! He couldn't even tell the girl he loved her! "A-And it's impossible! I can't even tell her my feelings!"

"You chicken, Diffy?" Pim asked, still laughing a bit.

He glared at the little devil girl. "No," he retorted. "I'd just hurt her, which is the last thing I'd want to do. First of all, she lives here in the 21st century and I live in the 22nd century. It...it's just crazy! We don't belong together."

"Why does it matter if you come from one century and she comes from another? No one from the future will know. In fact, no one will know except us," his mom reasoned. "After all, if your dad fixes the time machine, you could simply travel back and forth to see Keely."

"Yeah, but...I'd...I'd want to stay with her..." he said quietly.

After a pause, his mom smiled affectionately at her son. Her children were growing up so fast. One of them was already in love. "I'd let you stay, sweetie," his mom said quietly. "After all, with the time machine fixed, you could always just come back."

"That's true..."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Pim exclaimed. "You're forgetting that Dad's been working on the time machine for four years now...FOUR! And he _still_ hasn't fixed it. So I'd say go ahead and marry that blondie for all I care...we're never going to leave this dumb place!"

"Now Pim," Mrs. Diffy said warningly. "Your father works really hard..."

But the more Phil thought about it, the more he thought that Pim was right. Both Pim _and_ his mother were right actually. As much as he loved his father, he doubted he would fix that time machine, meaning they'd be stuck here forever. That means he would be able to tell Keely his feelings. Nothing would be holding him back. Of course, they may not be meant to be together, seeing that they're both from two different centuries, but Phil figured that destiny could be broken in a situation like his. Just this once.

And if his father _did_ fix the time machine, he'd just live in the 21st century for the time being to be with Keely. He could always go back, after all.

He had a chance...a chance to be with the one and only girl he loved.

Of course, there was always that fear of rejection. After all, Keely only saw him as a best friend. But he had some hope that maybe deep inside her, she thought of him as more than a friend. He'd rather risk it than hide his feelings forever.

Well that was that. Phil had determinedly made up his mind. He decided to tell Keely Teslow that he loved her.

He just hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

Just then, caveman grunting was heard as Curtis walked in, interrupting his mother and sister's little argument. Saying some nonsense words, Curtis spotted the "cakepans" and eyed them carefully.

"Wait, no, Curtis–!"

But it was too late. He had swallowed it down whole and soon afterwards came the caveman worthy belch. "Hmm. Curtis like," he said with a goofy grin.

Mrs. Diffy began hugging the hairy caveman, happy that her "cooking" was liked. "Oh, Curtis! Don't worry, I'll make more!"

Pim and Phil looked at each other with disgust written all over their faces and shivered.

Gross.

-

Phil stood in front of the mirror, grooming his hair with gel and a comb. He had just gotten out of the shower where he had spent the whole time concentrating on what exactly to say to Keely. He was planning on asking her out to lunch and then he'd simply spill it. After all, it was easy to talk to her. Now all he had to focus on was looking like the perfect boyfriend.

Trying to make his hair perfectly between neat and messy so that it would look handsomely disheveled, he couldn't help but smile at himself in the mirror. He was really going to do it. He was really going to tell Keely his feelings. He was excited, elated, scared, and nervous all at the same time. But he figured as much. After all, love was composed of many emotions fitted together.

Yes, he was sure of it now. Whether she felt the same way or not, he would tell her. It was worth the risk and at least he would have it off his chest. Besides, if he didn't tell her now, he was going to regret it for the rest of his life.

"Okay, this is it," Phil said to himself, while putting on some cologne on himself. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

"Fat chance!" he heard Pim yell from her room.

Phil simply rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother to wonder how she had heard him. Right now, he had a bigger situation.

Keely.

Just then, the whole house started to rumble and the sound of an engine was heard. Regaining his balance after the tremor, a green light from the backyard crept into his room. Pim rushed into his room and he didn't bother to scold her for barging in.

"Did you feel that?" she said frantically.

"Yeah. Is Dad out back fixing the–"

Pim nodded. "Do you think he–"

Before any one of them spoke again, they rushed downstairs and out the back door, thinking their father had finally fixed the time machine after all this time. Indeed their father was outside and so was their mother and Curtis...but he hadn't fixed it after all. Instead, huge, unfamiliar metallic trailer was parked in the middle of their backyard, sparkling in the sun and nearly blinding them.

It was someone else's time machine! Someone had found them!

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Pim rejoiced as she kneeled on the grass. "We're going home!"

"Curtis go home?" Curtis said. Suddenly he jumped up and down goofily. "Curtis go home!"

"Yes, Curtis! We go home!" Pim said joining him in his jumping.

"Pim," Mr. Diffy said, cautiously looking at the trailer. "We don't even know whose it is."

"Well, I'm sure that whoever it is, they'll bring us back," his wife said excitedly. "We're going home, honey!"

Phil stared at the metallic trailer for a second more before he broke into a grin. He was...going home? That means no more hiding who he really was? No more hiding future gadgets? And Keely...maybe he'd be able to sneak her back and forth! She'd love it in the future, he was sure of it!

Just then, the door opened and a slight smoke appeared. A man stepped down from the time machine wearing something Phil never thought he'd ever see again, a silver metallic body suit with a dark blue belt. On his chest was the crest of the police force of the future lined in blue.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy I presume?" the man said with a low voice, taking off his huge silver rimmed sunglasses. They revealed small, stolid green eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Lloyd Diffy replied, shocked and slightly intimidated.

"I'm Officer Truman. I've come to bring you and your children home."

Instantly, the Diffys and their caveman began jumping around and rejoicing. The parents were screaming in excitement and hugging each other tightly and even Pim and Phil hugged shortly as they yelled in joy.

Phil couldn't believe it. He would be able to go home whenever he wanted now. Whenever he felt like visiting his family, he would be able to leave Pickford for a few minute and see them and time travel right back.

His life was perfect.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pim screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran up to the total stranger and hugged him to death.

The policeman raised his eyebrows as he peeled her off of him. "Y-You're welcome. We're lucky we found you all. You're the last of them."

"What do you mean 'the last of them,' Officer?" Mr. Diffy asked curiously.

"Well, sir, there were others stranded in different eras of time. Although you were luckier than most. Some were stuck during the Ice Age, the Great Depression, and lots more. They were all reported to have been stranded because they had traveled on previously used time machines," he explained.

"Whoa! Barb, isn't that crazy?" Mr. Diffy said with a smile on his face. "All this time we thought we were the only ones who bought a used time machine and got stuck." She laughed in return.

Soon everyone was laughing again and even the stern Officer Truman cracked a smile.

"And don't worry, folks. No one will ever get stuck in a century they don't belong in anymore," the policeman added.

"Did they arrest Marty's Used Time Machine?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Hah!" her husband exclaimed. "They had it coming to them!"

"Yes, they have arrested all the known used time machine stores," the officer said. "But what I meant was that no one will get stranded anymore because no one will ever leave their rightful century again."

Instantly, the laughter and rejoicing ceased at the shocking news. Phil was especially shocked. Did he hear that right? No one will ever leave their rightful century anymore? That means...Keely...

"E-Excuse me," Phil said, a look of nervousness on his face. "What do you mean?"

Officer Truman simply laughed and patted him on the shoulder like a little kid. "They've decreed time traveling illegal because so much people have been getting stranded recently. Time machines everywhere are being destroyed."

Phil's eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be happening. This was a dream. He'd wake up from it any second now. Maybe he really hadn't woken up this morning and was still sleeping. Soon he'd wake up and the whole illegal time traveling law was going to disappear and he'd go and tell Keely his feelings without any worry or doubt.

But he didn't wake up as much as he willed himself to. It was all true. His chances of ever being with Keely were flushed down the toilet. He was to go home and that was that. No visiting the 21st century...no Keely.

Time traveling...was illegal.


	3. Confrontation

**Against Destiny**  
**By**: pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil of the Future or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Confrontation

It was impossible. Simply impossible. Time traveling _couldn't_ be banned! Not now! Not when his mind and heart were set on exposing his true feelings to Keely! This couldn't be happening!

"Y-You're lying," Phil stammered as he unconsciously backed away from Officer Truman. "Time traveling can't be outlawed. It took years for scientists to finally figure it out. Besides, anyone could simply build their own time machine."

"Actually, I'm telling the truth," the policeman stated firmly. "And it would be useless for people to simply build their own time machine because the Time Warp Dimension will be closed for good, meaning no way to travel through time even if you have the vehicle."

It was silent for awhile after the facts were said. Phil was so shocked that he hardly breathed or blinked. Curtis and his parents realized what it meant for him. Even Pim was courteous enough to stop rejoicing to pity her big brother.

Phil just couldn't believe it. There was no way to be with Keely anymore. All that determination and emotion building up inside of him suddenly dwindled away. What was the point? It was useless. All useless.

Destiny must have hated him a lot for doing this to him.

Officer Truman coughed to break the awkward silence. He was baffled at their reaction. Just a second ago they had been jumping excitedly and now forlorn expressions were on their faces. Especially the boy. Why would they be sad leaving this place? "Is...everything okay? Are we all set to go?"

Everyone except Phil looked at each other. It was obvious that Pim really wanted to skedaddle out of there and she urged her parents with silent glares. But Lloyd and Barb simply didn't know what to do. Their only opportunity to go home could be slipping through their hands. Yet Phil...

What should they do?

"Phil want to stay?" Curtis asked the boy as he patted his back.

"Stay?" the officer said in confusion. "Stay here? In the 21st century?" He laughed a bit, almost as if he thought they were joking. Staying here? In this prehistoric dump? But no one else seemed to find it funny and he realized that they were serious and he cleared his throat. "O-Oh. I...I'm sorry folks but you _have_ to go. Besides, you don't belong here," he reasoned.

"But officer," Barb replied pleadingly. "You have to understand. We've been living here for four years now. It's...a bit hard to let go of things we have grown accustomed to." She looked down at her son with a sad frown. "It's hard to let go of people who we have grown to...love."

The word caused Phil to tremble a bit. Such a horrible word. It's such a useless, horrible word.

Damn it all! So he was just supposed to let go just like that? Just forget all of his feelings that had built up over four years? How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to just pretend it never happened?

"Can not stay for few more days?" Curtis asked suddenly.

Lloyd and Barb looked at each other, stimulated by the idea. They never thought the caveman could be so smart. "Yeah," Lloyd agreed hurriedly. "Can't we stay for a few more days and you come back for us?"

The officer looked skeptical. "I don't know...I could lose my job for this..."

"Please, sir. We still need to gather all our belongings and say...goodbye. Besides, we need the perfect alibi to mask our leaving. If we simply leave they'll be suspicious," Barb suggested. "I doubt anyone here in the 21st century just gets up and moves one day without warning."

"That's true," Officer Truman said thoughtfully. "But the most I can give you is like a week. They'll be closing the Time Warp Dimensions by then. By Friday night in this century, I'll have to take you back."

"That's fine," Lloyd declared. "We'll see you in a week. Thanks."

The policeman shrugged. "No problem. I'll just say I had trouble finding you. Don't know why you'd want to stay here though."

Officer Truman put his sunglasses back on and got into the metallic trailer and shut the door with a slam. The sound of the engine started and then there was a slight tremble. With a flash of green light, it was gone. It looked as if it had never been there.

But it _had_ been there. And the news he had brought with him shocked them, especially a certain, love-struck senior. However, a certain Diffy daughter was furious.

"W-Why did you do that!" Pim exclaimed angrily. "We could've left and gone back home!"

Lloyd gave his daughter a warning look. "Now, Pim–"

"No..." Phil said quietly. "She's right. We don't belong here. We should've left."

Barb sighed sadly and tried to hug her son. "Phil, sweetie–"

He scowled and roughly pulled away from his mother's embrace and stalked away angrily into the house, slamming the back door behind him. He needed some time to think by himself.

His days here were limited. He only had until Friday then he'd be...gone.

-

The next day, he woke up much later than usual. In fact, it was past noon when he got up so he definitely missed breakfast. But he didn't feel like eating all that much. Luckily, it was a Sunday and he had no school. He had nothing interesting to do.

...Some way to spend the rest of his time in Pickford.

The day before had seemed so surreal. But he knew that it happened. It was a sign from above that he really wasn't supposed to be here, that he should leave right away.

He knew he _should_ leave...but he was confused about whether or not he wanted to. If he went home, he could be himself. No more hiding. No more making a fool of himself in class when he mixed people and dates up. He could be a regular eighteen year old.

But if he left then there would be no more Keely.

Which one was worse? Leaving the one you love or hiding who you really are? His head ached just trying to decide.

Now what should he do? He had been so determined to tell Keely he loved her but now...should he still tell her? He still desperately wanted her to know...he still desperately wanted _her_. But was it worth it?

No...what was the point of him telling her? He'd just be leaving...leaving and never coming back. It was pointless to tell her now. He might as well face it. There was simply no way to ever be with her. It was hopeless.

It broke his heart just thinking about it.

Phil slipped on some jeans and a shirt, making up his mind to go and pay her a visit. He had to at least tell her that he was leaving. He owed her that. Phil just couldn't imagine Keely's reaction. Hopefully she won't be too angry at him. Or maybe it would be easier if she were angry with him. It would be easier for Keely to let him go.

-

Keely lounged about on her couch eating some chips and watching TV. She was absolutely bored out of her mind. With her mother out on her business trip and Via hanging out at her grandparents' house, there was nothing to do. She had tried calling Phil on his cell phone but he hadn't picked up. When she tried the Diffys' house phone, Phil father said he was still asleep. It was sort of odd. It was two o'clock and Phil was still asleep? He's the type to get up at seven or eight in the morning, even on weekends. She should know. She sometimes would get wake up calls from him at nine in the morning. She'd yell at him, proclaiming she needed her beauty rest, and would hang up. Then later on she'd feel bad about it and call him to apologize. Keely laughed just thinking about it.

All the day before she had been thinking of him. Actually, it was like that everyday but yesterday had been different. She just couldn't stop thinking about when she...kissed him at school on Friday. She hadn't known why she had done it. She had just felt so...happy when he proposed that they spend graduation night together alone. She knew that he was only trying to make her feel better, especially with her mom away. Maybe it had been pity to compel him to suggest it. But none the less, it had made her so happy to have a best friend that cared for her so much that he'd watch chick flicks with her. So without thinking, she had kind of...just pecked him on the lips. It hadn't been much and Phil probably didn't think much of it. In fact, it was barely a kiss. But it got her heart skipping a million beats.

Phil Diffy did that to her a lot.

Keely would often imagine how it would feel to finally tell him her feelings. She could just imagine the perfect scenario. He would smile that adorable smile of his, wrap her into his strong, gentle arms, and bring her so close to him that she could smell his cologne. He would whisper the three little words she longed to hear from him, "I love you," and then he'd swoop down and capture her lips and–

Suddenly, the doorbell broke her daydream and she sighed as she went to answer. She really should stop hoping for something like that to happen. It was stupid to think that Phil would love her back. She was only going to get her heart broken if she kept on hoping for that.

Maybe Phil was right. She _did_ watch way too many chick flicks.

Keely opened the door, wondering who it was. She hadn't been expecting anyone. "Yes? May I–"

She stopped mid-sentence as she realized who her visitor was. Speak of the devil...it was Phil!

"H-Hey Keel..." he replied quietly.

Keely suddenly felt self-conscious of herself and what she was wearing especially when she noticed him look her up and down. It was a hot day so she had simple short shorts, a white tank top, and flip flops while her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She didn't even put a dab of makeup on either. She inwardly groaned. She probably looked like a complete slob!

"Ph-Phil!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Anyway, come in!" She let him come in and shut the door behind him. "I tried calling you, you know. Your dad said you were still asleep! I told you that you would sleep in one day!" she said with a laugh.

Phil slightly chuckled and looked away from her. "Yeah..."

Keely felt that something was wrong. He was standing in her hallway anxiously as if it were the very first time he had ever been here. Hasn't he been here a million times already? She watched him awkwardly shuffle his feet as he completely looked away from her, a sad look on his face. "Hey, want to catch a movie today? I promise no chick flicks. But definitely no sci fi ones either. Remember we almost got kicked out last time when you kept insisting that it was absolutely wrong? Someone had complained and the security guard came," She laughed, trying to lighten to mood.

Phil's smile was so miniscule that she almost didn't see it. Yep. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Phil?" she asked worriedly. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," replied, avoiding her eyes. "I-I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, for one thing you're not looking me in the eye. And you're standing here as if something's about to kill you."

"Sorry. I..." She heard him heave a huge sigh. "Keely, I have to tell you something..."

"What?" Keely saw him look hesitantly away. "C'mon, Phil. How long have we been friends? You know can tell me anything. I've even kept your secret."

Phil swallowed nervously, still shuffling his feet nervously. He paused a moment, thinking deeply then gave a defeated sigh and turned back towards the door. "Never mind...forget it."

"Phil! Wait!" Keely grabbed his hand just as his other one touched the doorknob. He immediately stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at her. "Phil, I've never seen you like this before. Something's _definitely_ on your mind. I wish you'd just tell me. Maybe I can help." She was sincerely troubled by his behavior. Phil had never been this cold to her before. Something big was on his mind...and she doubted it was a good thing.

Slowly, he turned to her, still stubborn about looking her in the eye.

Keely frowned at this and without thinking, she brought a hand to his cheek to gently force him to look at her. Instantly, she was lost in his brown eyes. Never before had she felt so comfortable and relaxed. Everything had just seemed to stop. Nothing seemed to matter except her and Phil.

Why did his eyes have to be so entrancing?

She felt a rough hand cover her hand that was on his cheek. Was she dreaming or was he pulling her closer?

"Keely..." he murmured huskily.

"Hm?" she replied dreamily. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist gently, pulling her even closer to him. She swallowed nervously. She had never been this close to him before. It was...nice but also very nerve-wracking. But her mind was in a whirl and she could barely think at all. Right now, she cherished how warm she felt in his arms.

Before she knew it, he had swooped down and was kissing her gently, longingly. Startled at first, her breath caught in her throat as shivers of delight ran up her spine. The feeling of his tender kisses felt so right. She finally responded by kissing him back.

It started out sweet and tender but soon it became passionate and loving. Keely had forgotten all about how she and he weren't "_meant to be_." She forgot all about how he was from the future. She forgot about everything except that she was with him at this moment of time. That's all that mattered. She had fallen into paradise.

She stumbled backwards as he softly pushed her until her back was against the wall. He gently pinned her, getting even closer to her while sweetly kissing her cheeks, her nose, and her neck. When he had captured her lips again, she kissed him roughly, causing him to respond the same. But when they needed to breathe again, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, panting heavily.

It was then that Phil seemed to realize what had happened. Keely felt her heart break when she saw a look of shock and regret register in his face. He backed away, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"K-Keel, I-I'm...that was...I..." He couldn't seem to articulate his words. Before she could even say anything, he disappeared out the front the door.

Keely was left there leaning against the wall, speechless and out of breath. That had been...amazing. Those few seconds of her life would definitely burn into her mind forever. Never before had anything seem so right.

She didn't understand it though. She had thought that maybe he had feelings for her...especially since he seemed to kiss her with so much passion and love. But if that was true...

...why did he have a look of regret on his face? Why did he just leave all of a sudden?

So it had been an...accident? He hadn't meant to kiss her? He hadn't meant to get her hopes up like that? He had _accidentally_ kissed her with so much emotion?

It just didn't make any sense.

In any case, it hurt. He hadn't kissed her because he loved her. It had been a complete fluke. He had regretted it as soon as he had pulled away. She had seen it in his eyes.

Keely felt a small tear slide down her cheek.

-

Muttering harshly, Phil Diffy stalked away from the Teslow household towards his car parked just out front. Unlocking the door, he opened it and slid into the driver's seat, closing the door with a violent slam. He simply sat there for a moment, his arms placed lazily on the wheel and his eyes staring straight ahead. He was breathing heavily as he let his thoughts try to settle. It was impossible to do so. Everything seemed to be moving so fast.

How had it all started in the first place? He had remembered driving up here, thinking of ways to tell her. Then he had found himself at her doorstep, determined to just sincerely tell her that he was leaving and maybe just spend a little time with her. After all, he only had a few days left. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

But then as soon as she opened the door, his determinedness had melting away. That voice, that face...he suddenly forgot everything he had planned on doing. It had taken all his will to try to focus on his mission. That's why it had been so hard to look her in the eye.

Furthermore, what she had been wearing had...well...accented her feminine figure very well. Short shorts and a tank top...damn his male hormones. Since when did he become such a perv?

He had tried to tell her that he was leaving. He really had. But it had been hopelessly futile so he had decided to just leave. But when she had grabbed his hand to stop him and forced him to look at her, everything just seemed to melt away. Every care, every worry suddenly didn't matter. He forgot he was going to leave and never see her again. He had forgotten his promise to himself not to tell her his feelings. He simply forgot everything except her.

Before he knew it, he was kissing her with every ounce of emotion in his body.

It had felt so right, so invigorating. For once in his life, he felt as if he were the luckiest guy in the world. For once in his life, he felt absolutely normal.

He groaned and let his head fall in shame. He had been so entranced by her that he hadn't tried to stop his actions. He had forced himself on her, something he knew was deeply wrong. But it had all hit him after he parted from her. He had seen her flushed face and bruised lips from his kisses and realized what he had done. He panicked and he ran like a coward.

In the end, he never got to tell her that he was leaving. Instead, he kissed her, something that was bound to make everything even more complicated. He could bet everything he had that she hated him now. She probably thought he was someone who became your best friend just to make out with you.

Oh, but that was so wrong. He wasn't like that at all. He just loved her so much. That kiss just made him realize it even more.

What was he supposed to do now? Why did he have to kiss her like that when he had only a few days left here? He couldn't tell her he loved her. Not when he had limited time here. It would be useless. And if he did, it would only be even more painful to leave.

Great. Just great.


	4. Avoiding

**Against Destiny**  
**By**: pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil of the Future or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Avoiding

Phil walked into the school in a daze, barely noticing the excited teens chitchating idly. Usually, on a Monday morning, everyone would be as dazed as he was, still thinking about the past weekend and dreading the start of a whole new week of school. But today was different...well, at least for the seniors. This was the last week of high school. By the time Friday came, not only would they expect a fun filled weekend of graduation parties, but they would officially be college students. They were all bustling with excitement

As for Phil...he dreaded for Friday to come. Friday was the day he would go back to 2121 and never come back.

As he walked wordlessly down the hallway to his next class, he got startled out of his reverie as a girl with a thick British accent called out his name right in his ear.

"What the heck – Via!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his ear.

"Are you deaf or something? I've been calling you for about ten minutes already."

Next to her, Owen stood there shaking his head slowly. "Tsk, tsk. Something's wrong with Diff Man."

Via sighed at her friend's stupid nicknames. Owen would never change. "Anyway Phil, where do you think you're going?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Seeing that this is a school...I was actually thinking of going to class. You know...because we have classes in school," he stated coldly.

"Whoa dude, chill with the sarcasticness," Owen commented as Via frowned.

He felt guilty and sighed deeply. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Obviously. You're usually not this rude," the girl said.

"Sorry, Via," he grumbled.

"Anyway," Via started again, satisfied with the apology. "Aren't you supposed to be going to the video lab to record Keely's report? We were thinking of going with you today and watching the daily news from there."

Phil's heart stopped beating. Keely...He had almost forgotten that he and Keely worked on the school's video lab together. Oh great. Now what was he going to do?

He had been trying to get rid of yesterday's events from his head. But for some reason, every time he closed his eyes, he pictured him kissing her again and that shiver of pleasure would run up his spine. There was no way he could forget about that kiss.

There was no way he could forget about Keely.

All he could do was try to avoid her now. After all, she probably hated him for coming on so strong. It wouldn't matter though. By the end of the week, he'd be gone forever.

And it hurt just to think about that.

Phil gulped his dry throat. "O-Oh...Oh yeah," he stuttered, avoiding his friends' eyes. "A-Actually, I kinda have to finish this report due today so do you think you guys can handle the camera?"

Via's eyebrow rose. "Phil, is something the matter?"

"Yeah man," Owen added, "you and Keel are like obsessed with your video lab club thing. Something happen between you two–?"

"No!" he interrupted suddenly with a slight yell. Via and Owen stood there in surprise, staring at Phil with silent suspicion. Phil sighed yet again. "S-Sorry. It's just that...I...I really have to finish this report. You guys handle it, right? It's only a camera. The rest of the team will help you out. Thanks. Appreciate it."

And with that short explanation, he stalked away quickly, still avoiding their eyes. The two were left standing there looking at each other with confusion.

-

"Where is Teslow!" the president of the video lab club yelled angrily. "We start in five!"

Via looked up at Owen worriedly. "Where do you think she is? She would never be late for her morning report!"

Owen, who was the one put in charge of the video camera, shrugged as he centered the camera on the news table in front of them. "No idea, Vi." As he looked down at her, he saw the worried frown on her lips and began to frown himself. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she didn't wake up to her alarm clock or something."

"No, Owen. Not Keel," Via said worriedly. "I really think something happened between Phil and Keely. Phil was acting really strange and he wouldn't even come here to record the morning report like he usually does. I'm really starting to get worried."

Before Owen could say anything to comfort her, the door burst open and there stood a disheveled Keely. She muttered an apology as she walked over to her seat and sat down while trying to fix her tussled hair.

"Miss Teslow! Do you know what time it is!" the president exclaimed.

"Sorry...I slept kinda late last night and–"

"I DON'T want to hear it! We start in two minutes!"

Sighing, Keely quickly organized her papers and looked up at the camera, expecting to see Phil standing behind it.

She had been dreading this moment. She and Phil had been doing this for years, but she had never been this self-conscious in front of a camera that Phil would be behind of. That kiss still burned clearly into her mind...but so did that look of regret in his eyes. She just couldn't figure him out. Did he...love her? If he didn't then why did that kiss feel so...passionate?

But as she looked up, her eyes widened to see that Owen and Via were standing behind the camera instead of her best friend. Something struck her heart. Did he not want to see her after that kiss?

"THREE...TWO...ONE! You're on, Miss Teslow!"

But Keely stared straight ahead into the camera, completely expressionless. Her mind was in a whirl and she couldn't think straight. She was completely oblivious to the recording camera pointed in her direction and the other people in the studio waiting for her to start.

All she could think of was one thing...

...Phil didn't want to be with her. He didn't even want to see her.

How could she ever think that there might be the slightest chance that he loved her?

"Keely, you're on," Via tried to whisper to get her friend to wake from her reverie. "Keely!"

"MISS TESLOW!"

Keely nearly jumped out of her skin. Trying to mask her uneasy heart, she forced a smile towards the camera when she realized that they were starting.

"G-Good morning, H.G. W-Wells," she started shakily. "Th-This is Keely Teslow..."

-

"Look, Via, I just spaced out, okay?" Keely insisted as she followed the lunch line. "It's no biggie."

"That isn't like you, Keel, both you and I know it," Via said, following her best friend. "Heck, even Owen knows it, right Owen?"

The teenage boy nodded a bit, his mouth full with some tacos. "Yah. You 'n Pil ahr ahcting weal stwange."

The two girls shook their heads at his blabber. "What did he say?" Keely asked Via.

"He said that you and Phil are acting really strange today and for once, Owen's right!" her friend exclaimed. After finally getting their tacos and drinks, the three headed towards the usual table near the window. "Face it, Keel. If this guy knows something up, then it's definitely obvious."

Owen frowned and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Hey!" he said, looking offended.

Keely sighed, trying to ignore her good friend. But there was no way these two would ever get off her back about this. Especially Via. Still, she couldn't tell them what really happened. No, she wouldn't tell a soul about what happened. Not only was it stupid enough of her to actually love him, she had actually thought that he could love her back! No. There would be less drama and less talk if she never told anyone anything. Not her foolish love for him. Not how she had believed that he could've loved her back. And especially not that kiss...

...that kiss...

Had she been the only one feeling that passion when they had locked lips? Had she been the only one who felt like time itself had stopped in its tracks? Had she been the only one who desperately desired for it to happen again?

Why did he do it if he was going to regret it so much! Why did he do it if he was simply going to ignore her existence!

This was why she was always hesitant about furthering her relationship with Phil. Not only was he simply not supposed to be _living_ in this century, much less falling in love with a girl from this century, but things would never be the same between them if it turned out that the relationship didn't work. It would ruin her friendship with him and she would never want to risk that.

Oh, well. Too late...

As they came up to their usual lunch spot, Keely stopped in her tracks as her two friends behind her complained.

"Keely, what's wrong?" Via asked as she followed her friend's line of vision.

At the table was Phil eating his lunch. Not a very track-stopping sight. After all, they _were_ all close friends and this _was_ their favorite spot and it _was_ lunch.

"Jeez, Keels, it's only Diff Man," Owen said as he brushed passed her and sat down next to the now tense teen from the future.

Phil gulped, his throat suddenly dry even though he had just drank an entire milk carton. Keely was standing there in front of him, staring at him with a slightly upset and confused expression.

_No Keely. Don't look at me like that_.

The last thing he wanted to do was make her sad. But could he help it? Oh, he was so confused. Part of him wanted to just take her into his arms again and kiss her until he was breathless, while another part warned him to stay away to not further complicate matters. And honestly, the latter of them seemed more reasonable. He would be gone soon anyway...why make things worse? Why long for something you can never have?

He had wanted to spend time with her before he left even if she never found out his true feelings, but now that he had dragged himself into this situation, he knew it was impossible to. He was afraid of what he'd do next. Would he tell her his feelings? Would he tell her that he's finally leaving this century? Or would he simply press his lips against hers once more without warning?

Frankly, even though some of those situations would feel great, he didn't know which was worse.

He looked back into those eyes of hers again and felt guilty. He knew that she was wondering why he wasn't at the video lab like always. He had let her down. She was probably even angrier at him by now. First she was probably furious that he used her for a kiss, and now that he ditched their usual video lab club, she probably couldn't stand the sight of him.

"H-Hey, Keel, sorry I couldn't be there at the lab today," he started as he avoided eye contact, "I had to...to do a project."

She forced a slight smile, sensing that he was lying to her. Phil never lied to her unless it was drastically important. And even on those rare occasions, he had done a much better job lying.

What was he hiding from her? Why was he acting so different? First that _amazing_ kiss, then ditching her at the video lab, and now lying to her? These were not things Phil would normally do, although of course she had thoroughly enjoyed the kissing one.

"It's okay."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Suddenly, Phil got up from his seat, forgetting his half-eaten lunch. He couldn't take it anymore. Just seeing Keely made him want to tell her all those feelings that were longing to pour out. However, it also hurt him knowing that by the end of the week, she would be a memory to him...

He had never felt so trapped in his life.

"I-I got to go discuss something with a teacher," he said lamely. "I'll see you guys later."

The remaining three stared at his retreating back in confusion, knowing that Phil was avoiding them once again. Out of all people...Phil? He would never do that, especially to his best friend. Via knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Graduation was coming up and she did not want her friends to be like this for their last few memories of high school.

Owen suddenly cleared his voice, slightly breaking the tension. "You think he'll come back for his tacos?"

Count on Owen to change the topic even when the situation was as tense as this.


	5. Confession

**Against Destiny  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phil of the Future and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Confession

Via watched silently as Keely Teslow ate her lunch with her head down, an empty space beside her. Phil didn't eat lunch with them again today. Via was really getting suspicious about the situation. She was really starting to get worried about Keely, too. She noticed a difference in her since Monday and now it was Wednesday. Keely no longer wore those bright, colorful clothes and her hair didn't have the usual cute clip or funky hairstyle. Instead, she wore sweatpants, a matching sweater, and had her hair down. Something was definitely wrong with Keely. She's obsessed with clothes and hair and would never show up at school looking anything less than what she considered cute.

Via peered up at Owen who was eating a sandwich silently. He actually had a serious expression for once and wasn't babbling on about some random, stupid topic. He was concerned about the awkward silences, too. Via knew she had to act. If a situation can make Owen not...well..._Owen_ anymore, she knew there was definitely something important going on.

Via looked at Keely a moment more before speaking. "Hey Keel..."

The other girl gave a huge sigh and practically slammed her hand on the table before Via can even finish the sentence. She knew what the Via would say even before she said it. "Look Vi, I _don't_ want to talk about it. I'm fine. Really."

Via frowned. "Well, the Keely I know would never say that if she were fine."

Keely rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong! Stop being so nosy already! Even if there was something wrong – and there isn't – you can't always fix things like you think you can, Via!"

A silence hit the three and Via sat there, shocked at her friend's words. "I...I..."

"That was out of line, Keel," Owen suddenly said, totally serious. "Via's just _worried_ about you. We both are." He got up, leaving his lunch, and guided Via to do the same. "Tell us when the real Keely comes back. The one who doesn't treat a great friend like Via like garbage."

Keely realized how true Owen's words were and immediately felt horribly guilty. "W-Wait!" she said before her two friends could walk away. They stopped in their tracks and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry, Via. And I'm sorry, Owen. I just...I..."

Immediately, the two friends were at her side. She was almost in tears and could feel her face flushing. People were starting to stare at her.

"Shh, it's okay, Keely," Via said, placing an arm around her friend.

"Would you rather talk somewhere else?" Owen asked as he noticed the curious eyes heading their way.

Keely nodded and they left the cafeteria hurriedly, leaving their unfinished lunches behind.

-

Phil slammed his locker shut as everyone hurried out the school doors. Another day done. Another day until graduation.

Another day until he left.

It was Wednesday now. He only had two days before he left this century for good. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The past few days had been hell. Avoiding Keely was the single most difficult thing he ever had to do. He wanted to see her...to see her smile. His plan to spend the last few days with her in peace had shattered since that...that kiss! He knew she deserved an explanation why he suddenly kissed her and then ran off. He had to tell her that he was leaving.

He was scared though. What would he do when he got a chance to talk to her again? Would his feelings spill? Would he kiss her again like he's desired to do since that first one? He did know one thing though. It would be harder to leave her even if he didn't tell her his feelings. And who knows? Maybe she'd be angry and upset with him for keeping it a secret for so long. Maybe she'd never speak to him again.

He didn't know if he could take that. But maybe that would be the best way. At least he knew that Keely wouldn't be weeping for him and it would've been easier for her to forget about him. It hurt him to think that, but he'd rather have an angry Keely than a sad one. A sad frown on her face just didn't suit her at all...

"Good job, lover boy," a familiar female voice said. Phil sighed and turned to find his sister standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What is it now, Pim?" he said as he started to walk away towards the door.

"Hold your horses!" exclaimed the girl. "So you don't know what happened at lunch?"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear any stupid gossip that you–"

"That blondie was weeping like a baby."

Phil immediately stopped walking and turned to his sister, a confused expression on his face. "Wh-What?" Keely? She was...crying?

A knot of guilt formed in his stomach as he pictured her beautiful face with tears spilling down from her eyes. He did that to her...he made her cry...

"That's right! And you know the rumor that's going around? They say that _you_ were seeing another woman and she was upset!" She nearly died of laughter. "Can you believe it? _YOU_ and any woman at all?"

Her cackles died away as she realized that her usually easily annoyed brother didn't react to her snide remark. Peering at his face, she lifted an eyebrow, seeing his paling, mortified face. Jeez. Was he _that _upset about that blondie crying?

"Phil..." she said waving a hand in front of his face. "Phil!"

Nothing.

Pim looked at him carefully, a small frown on his face. Maybe something significant happened between the two puppy-lovers after all? And from the look of it, it seemed like something big. Pim wasn't exceptionally fond of her big brother most of the time, but then again, he was her brother after all. She had never seen him like this before and was sincerely worried about him right now.

"Uh, c'mon. Let's go home," Pim said quickly, dragging her brother toward the direction of the exit.

She had to fix this...this...this...whatever it was. She didn't know what had happened but she didn't like to see Phil like this.

Besides, her job of a little sister was so much more fulfilling when he yelled and fought back with her.

-

Keely was standing on the Diffy's quiet front lawn, probably looking like a freaky stalker.

She had a long talk with Via after the scene she had made in the cafeteria. Keely had confessed everything, from her feelings, to that kiss, to how he suddenly looked shocked and ran off. She had expressed how confused she was and how hurt she was now that Phil was avoiding her.

Via had listened intently, not surprised to hear that Keely loved Phil. However, she was surprised to hear about that kiss and how he had reacted. She had told Keely to talk it over with him. Maybe everything was just a misunderstanding and they could clear it up if they actually got a chance to converse.

So here she was, having an inner debate within herself about whether or not she should go and ring that doorbell to talk to him.

She was hurt. More than hurt, in fact. But maybe Via was right. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. It would be such a waste if their friendship when down the drain all because of a mix-up. She valued his friendship a lot and without his goofy presence the past few days, nothing was the same.

She had to do this.

Tentatively, she walked up to the front door. Lifting a shaky finger to the doorbell, she took a deep breath, bracing herself to see him again. Finally, she pushed the doorbell and she heard the familiar ringing echo within the house.

-

Pim was innocently watching some television on the couch. It was eerily quiet in the house, especially since everyone had started packing. Although they had no boxes or luggage scattered about (they always shrunk their bags and furniture for room on the time machine), the house was looking strangely empty. Mom and Dad were out and Curtis was who knows where. As for Phil, as soon as he had come home, he had rushed into his room and locked it.

Lying very relaxed on the couch, she was startled when the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes, angry that someone had disturbed her. Mumbling slightly, she went to the window and peeked out.

It was the blondie!

Seeing Keely made Pim think about what had happened at school. Something had definitely happened between Keely and Phil. Maybe she could help them out a bit? After all, she felt pretty bad for her brother. Anyway, it wasn't all that fun to have him barricade himself in his room.

She looked around for an idea. Her eye caught sight of a certain future gadget lying on a nearby table and she gave an evil smile.

"The _Insta-Morph_! Of course!" she said as she grabbed it.

She scanned herself with it, pressing a few buttons. A queasy feeling momentarily came over her and after a few seconds, she found herself a lot taller than she usually was. Looking into the nearby mirror, she cleared her voice.

"Whoa this is so weird," she said, except it wasn't her voice that came out. It was deeper and manly. She smirked, running her hand through her brown, short hair.

"This is gonna be pretty fun. But don't worry bro, I'm doing this for your own good."

-

Keely anxiously stood on the Diffy's front step. After a few minutes of no reaction, she sighed. Maybe it was better off that no one answered the door.

Suddenly, she heard the door unlocking. The doorknob turned and she held her breath.

It was...Phil?

Something was definitely different about him though. He looked exactly the same but something was way off...

Phil cleared his throat. "Uh h-hey, Keely. What's up?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Is...something wrong, Phil?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

Keely examined him. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right..."

She saw Phil force an awkward chuckle. "Very funny, Keely. So? You coming in already?"

Trying to shrug that odd feeling off, she entered the living room as Phil followed in after her. The television was already on and Phil walked passed her and collapsed on the couch, sitting rather lazily.

Very un-Phil-like.

"Go on. Have a seat," he said, his eyes focused on the TV set.

"Oh, okay..." She sat down, a large gap in between them. An uncomfortable moment passed before Keely decided to drop the bomb. "So...uh...Phil? I think we have to talk," she said quietly.

"Yeah? What about?" he said, grabbing a water bottle on the table and taking a sip.

Keely gulped. This was going to be hard. "Well...um...about...about that k-kiss."

-

Pim nearly choked on the water. Sputtering and coughing violently, she practically didn't noticed Keely patting her back to help out.

"What!" Pim exclaimed in pure shock.

A kiss! She didn't know her big brother had it in him! But still...

...GROSS!

Keely's face registered a look of hurt. "I...you...don't remember?" she said pathetically.

"Uh...o-of course I remember!" Pim exclaimed. "It's just that...uh...that was pretty out of nowhere, you know?"

Keely gave her a weird look. "Oh."

"So what about that...that kiss...?" Pim almost wanted to barf.

"Well, I...I..." Keely sighed as she bowed her head to hide her face. "Why...why did you run away? And with that look of pure regret on your face?" she said meekly.

Pim was baffled. Why would Phil do that? Okay, she was sure that Phil liked Keely. Why on earth would he kiss her and then run away like that? Did he lose his nerve? Jeez...she had such a coward for a brother. Was that why Keely had been crying at lunch? Yeah, probably. Pim could tell that this meant a lot to Keely because she probably liked Phil, too.

Great. She was stuck in the middle of a love mishap. Trying to help these two out was a stupid mistake. Now what should she do?

"Uh...well, Keely...I...uh..." Pim laughed nervously at Keely's expectant face. "To tell you the truth, he– er...I mean _I_ was probably so still upset about the whole leaving this century thing. I mean, I was pretty startled when that guy with the time machine landed in my backyard and told us we had to leave and could never come back again and when I learned I only had until Friday to stay in this century–"

Keely looked as confused as ever. "Wait...what? You...You're leaving and...you can never come back again?"

Pim froze, feeling some dread settling in. Uh-oh. "You mean...he...I didn't tell you?" From the look of her mortified face, Pim could tell that the answer was no.

Oh shoot.

-

Phil felt sick of staring at his bedroom walls all day and decided to come out and get a drink of water. He still felt guilty as hell and knew that he now had to tell Keely the truth for sure, no matter what. He still couldn't believe it though. He had made his best friend cry...he made the girl he loved cry.

He didn't know how to do it, but he had to tell her. Even if she hated him afterwards.

Starting his descent down the stairs he heard a familiar, male voice and raised an eyebrow in speculation. It sounded...exactly like his voice. He rushed down the stairs, getting a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

At the bottom, he spotted a figure that looked exactly like him and...Keely!

"K-Keely!"

She turned and spotted him, her face extremely pale. "Ph-Phil?"

The whole atmosphere was filled with an awkward silence.

"Well, I have some homework to do. See ya!" the other Phil on the couch said.

"Don't you move!" the real Phil shouted as he realized just who it was. He grabbed the nearby _Insta-Morph_ and morphed "Phil" into its real form.

...Pim. He knew it.

"What the hell are you doing, Pim!" Phil yelled angrily, scaring the heck out of his little sister. He sighed as she offered no intelligent answer. "Just...Just get out of here!"

Pim certainly didn't waste a moment. She had rushed up the stairs into her room before anyone had a chance to say another word.

The two teens were left and another awkward silence settled over them. Then Keely stood slowly, her pale face being replaced with a flustered, angry one. "How...How could you not tell me you were leaving and could never come back! That you only have until Friday to stay here!"

Phil took a step back. Oh no...she knew. "K-Keely..."

"What? I'm not important enough to know something as big as this, Phil? I thought we were best friends! Don't you remember our promise, Phil? Don't you remember our promise to tell each other anything and everything?"

"No Keel, it isn't like that...I–"

But she gave him no mercy. "I had to find out from your _sister_, huh? You couldn't tell me yourself?"

"Keely..."

"Then you go and have the audacity to go and kiss me and run off! You know how much you've put me through because of that stupid kiss? What kind of friend are you!" Keely looked at him, almost in tears. "You know what? Never mind," she said, hurt and angry. "I-I don't have time for_ friends_ who can't even bother to tell me that he's leaving and never coming back because you know what? Maybe it's better off that he's leaving."

His eyes widened. He felt as if a thousand knives had just stabbed his heart. He never knew that simple words could cause his heart to twist so painfully like that. He was at a loss of words. It felt like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

She didn't want him here. In fact, maybe she had never wanted him here.

He opened his mouth to say something clever. However, his mouth was dry and no matter how many times he swallowed, it remained dry. Instead of that clever retort he had in mind, all that came out was a sputter of nonsense.

She really had left him wordless. Wordless and hurt.

He knew that this would happen, that she would be angry at him. Yet even though he had been expecting this, he hadn't known how much it would hurt to have her angry at him.

Their friendship was breaking apart. He could feel it. It was crumbling within his very hands and he didn't have any way to save it.

Keely shook her head, feeling a tiny tear run down her face. Seething and feeling a little betrayed, she rushed passed him towards the front door, without a single word. The door slammed behind her.

Honestly, she wasn't upset over the fact that he hadn't told her. Yes, partly it was that reason, but mainly, there was one other thing that caused her heart to ache.

Phil Diffy was leaving. He was leaving and never coming back.


	6. No Time for Parties

**Against Destiny  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phil of the Future.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** No Time for Parties

"_Good Morning, H.G. Wells. I'm Keely Teslow with your daily morning announcements. Today is Thursday, and guess what, Seniors? Tomorrow is graduation..."_

It was first period and a certain teenage boy sitting in a seat in the middle of the classroom was the only senior that wasn't celebrating. He stared down at the wooden desk almost painfully, intentionally casting his eyes away from the television.

The morning announcements were on and none other than Keely Teslow was the announcer.

Her voice…it was painful to listen to it. Not because it was a harsh or ugly sound. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Phil had no doubt that Keely's voice was the most beautiful sound in the world.

The reason it was so painful was because he knew that the owner of that voice hated him. Yes, he was sure Keely hated his guts. Yesterday's little encounter had proved that. But Phil didn't blame her for hating him. He knew she would be angry if she found out that he was leaving this century for good. He just didn't know that it would break his heart this much.

"_I-I don't have time for 'friends' who can't even bother to tell me that he's leaving and never coming back because you know what? Maybe it's better off that he's leaving."_

Remembering her words yesterday was agonizing. Imagine…your best friend – and the love of your life – saying that they'd be better off with you gone. The one person who he cared for the most didn't want him around. Even through all the things they had faced together, all those precious memories they shared…she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. It left him feeling hopelessly alone and brokenhearted. That's why he just couldn't face her, even if she was on television.

If only he did look up at that television…maybe he would have realized the desolate expression on the normally perky teenage announcer's face.

-

Via walked briskly down the hall towards her locker. It was lunchtime and right after getting her books and lunch, she planned to march straight down to Phil Diffy's locker and demand what he did to Keely _this_ time. All Via knew was that after Keely had visited Phil's house yesterday, she was in even worse condition than before. Now not only was Via worried, she was angry.

_Very_ angry.

She had to admit…Phil wasn't the only person she was angry at. Via was angry at herself for giving Keely the advice to go and talk to Phil in the first place. Because of her, her best friend was even more upset than before.

Life was so complicated and it seemed as if it just got more and more complicated as years passed by. And to think that she had been relieved before that graduation was coming soon.

Suddenly, as she slammed her locker shut, a hand grabbed her arm and gently yanked her back before she could rush off and scold Phil. Startled, she looked up and saw Owen staring down at her without his usual goofy smile.

Grr. She was really starting to miss that goofy smile of his. Ever since this whole "Keely vs. Phil" thing started, Owen was becoming less and less...well..."Owen-like."

Via sighed as she began to pull away. "Sorry, Owen, I'm going down to Phil and–"

"No Vi, I have a better idea."

She looked at him curiously. _Owen_? Owen had an idea? "But–"

He grinned. "Just trust me."

After a moment, Via shrugged and nodded. Hopefully Owen knew what he was doing.

-

"Hey Diff-man!"

Phil turned around from his locker and was surprised to see a cheery Owen behind him. "Hey Owen..." He had been sure that everyone was avoiding him especially after yesterday. What did Owen want?

Leaning against the lockers, Owen grinned. "So we're graduating tomorrow, eh? Excited much?"

Phil nodded as he slammed his locker shut. "Yeah. I guess," he lied.

"Hey, I know! you should come by the party tonight!" Owen exclaimed as he took out a crumpled flyer from his pocket and offered it to his friend.

Blinking, Phil took the paper. "What's this?"

"There's a senior party tonight. I heard it was gonna be really _crazy_! You should go."

Phil shook his head and stuffed the flyer back into Owen's hands. "I don't think so, Owen," he said, walking away. "I'm not in the mood for parties."

Owen caught up with him quickly. "Aw, c'mon, buddy. It'll be fun! Besides, it's the last day before graduation! What do you say?"

Phil stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor. Owen was right. Today was the last day before graduation and...going back to year 2121. He deserved to go out for one night right? Besides, it wasn't like he and Keely were going to suddenly become buddy-buddy again and hang out tonight to celebrate graduation. Maybe he needed to go out...get his mind off things for awhile...

"Fine. I'll go."

-

"Oh, Via," Keely said with a sigh. They were sitting at an empty lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria, eating their lunches in solitude. "Going to a party doesn't sound too much fun at the moment."

Via rolled her eyes in frustration. "Oh please, Keely! It's exactly what you need right now! Besides, it's basically our last night of being high school students. We need to celebrate!"

The blonde sighed. She really didn't feel like going out tonight. In fact, she wasn't even excited about graduation at all. It felt kind of wrong to be celebrating without Phil there...

"Come on, Keel! Please, please, please, please, please, pl–"

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Keely replied. "But I'm only doing it because I don't feel like having you beg me to death! And I'll have you know that I'm not going to enjoy it! Not one bit!"

Her friend gave an excited smile. The plan was going perfectly...so far.

-

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Keely exclaimed angrily as they approached the front door of the house. Already they heard the deafening music from inside as well as laughs, screams, and conversations floating into the evening air. However, Keely wasn't 'feeling' the music that night.

"Chill, Keels. It'll be fun!" Via said.

They walked straight into the huge house without taking time to ring the doorbell and were greeted by some senior guys having a drinking contest in the hallway. Being deafened by the earsplitting music, they wandered through the crowded house aimlessly, taking a split second to wave to at people that greeted them.

"Great...this is fun," Keely said sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

Via gave her a look that shut her up. "How many times do I have to say it? We're eighteen, graduation's tomorrow, summer's coming...we _have_ to celebrate!" she said.

Suddenly a group of their friends pulled them towards the dance floor (the living room) and started to dance. In the hype, Keely found a way to escape and sneaked away from her friends. She sighed, knowing that she really should be trying to have a good time. If she was in a different situation, she would definitely be dancing out there with them without a care. But right now...something was on her mind.

And that something was named Phil.

She just couldn't understand why he didn't tell her he was leaving. Did he think that he could get away without a single word to her? Ugh! She was just so angry at him!

...No...not at him exactly. She was just angry that he would be leaving.

But she had expected this. After all, he was from another century for heaven's sake! He didn't belong here! And so, that meant that no matter what her feelings were, she didn't belong with him...She knew the facts. She knew it from the start. Once she realized that she had fallen in love with him, she knew that taking their friendship further would be pointless.

Everything was against her!

Weaving through the people lost in thought, she suddenly found herself face to face with a guy in her history class. He smiled at her and she gave a short smile back.

"Hey Keely, didn't know you were coming here," the blue-eyed guy said. "You psyched for graduation?"

"Uh...yeah sure I guess," she said with a polite smile.

He chuckled. "You don't sound that excited. Is this about Diffy?"

Startled, she looked at him with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Didn't you guys break up? Sorry about that..."

Keely shook her head vigorously. "O-Oh no we weren't...like that. We're just...friends."

"Oh. Then you guys having a fight or something? You and Phil are usually always together," he said curiously.

"Uh...yeah. Kinda."

He gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry...but here. You look like you need a drink." He handed her a cup of punch. "I'm sure you guys will patch things up before graduation."

Without thinking, she drank it gratefully, and started thinking about how nice this guy was. It was a shame they only started to really talk tonight, the night right before graduation. He was a really sweet guy.

"Hey Keely, I have an idea. Let's go out to the backyard where the pool is. It'll be packed but it's a lot less stuffy out there," he said, already pushing her towards the backdoor, "and you look like you need the fresh air."

Feeling a lot better than before, she agreed with a smile.

-

Phil roamed through the crowded backyard with a sigh. He had ditched Owen who had been trying to get with some girls the second they had walked through the door. Now here he was, trying to avoid getting pushed into the pool by some drunk kids.

A pool plus kids plus alcohol definitely does not mix.

He was wondering why he was even here. Parties were all good and all but watching these pathetic guys trying to get innocent (or maybe not) girls in bed made him sick.

Suddenly, someone sitting on the other side of the pool caught his eye. He only saw the back of the girl's head but he was absolutely sure it was her. No one else had that bouncy, curly blonde hair like her...Keely.

...Who was that guy she was being all giggly with?

He watched as the guy helped her up from the seat and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed to be especially happy for some reason. As they started going towards the house again, Phil felt his blood starting to boil.

No stranger was going to get all cuddly with his best friend. Besides...something was fishy...

-

"Keely? What do you think you're doing?" Phil said as he grabbed her shoulder from behind. He had finally weaved through those people and had caught up with them.

Keely and her companion turned around. "Phil? Is that you?"

He grabbed her arm, nearly pushing the other guy near Keely over. Coming this close to her, he could smell the sharp stench of alcohol from her mouth. "Have...Have you been drinking?"

She narrowed her eyes and pulled away sharply. "I've just been having some glasses of punch! Jeez, I can take care of myself, Phil!" she said, her words slurring greatly.

But his eyes narrowed. Dammit. Didn't she know that anything she drank at a party like this had alcohol? It didn't take someone from the year 2121 to know that! "Keely, come on, I'm getting you home."

"Wha? No! I'm having a great time with...with..." she looked at the guy next to her, not knowing his name. "...this guy. He said we were going to have a little fun and I want to be there!"

At this, Phil's eyes widened and out of nowhere, a punch landed right on the (nameless?) guy's face. He recoiled and grabbed his nose in pain, cursing at Phil all the while.

By now, everyone was staring at them in quiet interest. Meanwhile, Keely grabbed onto Phil's arm. "What do you think you're doing!"

He looked at Keely, his eyes narrowed and fiery. Something about those eyes made her shut up. "We're going to get you home. Now!"

He forcefully pulled her out of the house as she fruitlessly struggled against his hold, screaming and cursing at him.

-

The ride to her house had been awkwardly silent. The tenseness was plainly obvious and Phil was fuming angry. That guy at the party had purposely given her drinks to get her drunk so that...

Well, we all know why.

His foot pressed on the gas pedal even harder. Boy...for someone who didn't drink any alcohol he sure drove like it.

Somewhere between trying to get the pounding headache to go away and trying to keep her eyes open, Keely realized with some fear that they were going undeniably fast. She glanced at him. His lips were set in a tense frown and his eyes were dark...darker than usual.

She had never seen him like that.

And it scared her.

-

As Phil opened the front door with a key that he had found under Keely's front door mat, he gently pulled the wasted girl into the dark, empty house.

Oh yeah. That's right. Her mom was on a business trip and wouldn't be able to make it to her their graduation tomorrow.

Phil had somewhat calmed down now and tried to focus on getting Keely to bed. That was more important right now. He'd figure out what to do to the jerk later. He was thinking along the lines of using the Wizard to do the dirty work. You know, maybe some unbelievably fast growing hair, or maybe making a certain body part of the man shrink.

Gotta love being from the future sometimes. Revenge seemed so much easier with his gadgets.

Closing the door behind him, he motioned for her to follow as he headed towards the steps. No footsteps followed him. The teen looked back to see the girl looking at him with so much hatred...so much sadness...

It pained him to know that she hated his guts.

But there was another emotion in her eyes that he couldn't put his finger on. Something that made the situation so much more complicated. Something that made her heart wrench when the thought of him leaving crossed her mind.

"Why?" Her hoarse voice cut through the tense, dark atmosphere like a knife.

He almost couldn't take hearing her voice so beaten. "Keely, that guy at the party was...was trying to–"

"No! I'm not talking about the party!" she yelled in frustration. Her mind was still in such a whirl from the alcohol. That and her confused heart were too much to take. "Why are you leaving me? Why didn't you tell me?"

She was close to the edge of crying, he knew. He had to swallow in the urge to go and comfort her, to kiss her sadness away. "I-I thought it would be better if I..."

"If you just leave me here with no explanation?" she said incredulously. "You jerk! I can't believe that...that you would do that! Why the hell are you doing this to me? I-I wish I never met you! You and your stupid, friendly family! I was fine before you! I was happy, dammit!"

It was at this point that tears finally found their way down her flushed cheeks. Phil just couldn't take it anymore. Before he knew it he had found himself cradling her in his arms in the dark, despite those stinging words of hers. Those words hurt. _Really_ hurt. But seeing her cry pained him even more. He wouldn't take that. Knowing that he was the cause of it all made it all the more worse.

He smelled the alcohol from her lips and knew that her words were from the drinks and from her anger. But that didn't make it better. It didn't mean it didn't cause his heart to break even further. Besides, he had heard that a person's true feelings come out when they were drunk like this. Maybe this was how Keely really felt about him.

Feeling his arms so comfortably around her, she tried to push away, still screaming profanities and things that weren't true. She weakly punched his chest, tried to wiggle out of his hold. "Let go of me! I don't want this! I don't want to be _near _you!" she cried, wetting his shirt with her tears.

For awhile, they just stood there in the darkness. Phil was holding a crying, upset, drunk girl in his arms while the girl willed him to leave. And although some harsh words were said to him, all he wanted was to comfort her. That's why he stayed even though he wanted to run away and hide to cover his pain.

"You know what really hurts?" Keely said quietly, almost to herself. Phil continued to hold her as he listened, trying to brace himself for more words of hate. "It hurts that I really don't mean all those things I said. That I _am_ glad that I met you...That I love you and your family...That I am happier now than ever before because of you...That I do want you to hold me like this...and that I _want_ to be near you constantly..."

Phil's shock paralyzed him. Keely looked up at him, tears silently streaming down her beautiful eyes.

"But what hurts more is that I can never be with you. That you and I don't belong together. That we're separated by a whole century," she said a scornful smile on her lips. "Hearing that you were leaving...it made it all true. I've been trying to deny it all this time. But I have to face it. I have to face that we weren't even meant to meet in the first place. That you and I don't belong. Even though I want to always be with you. Even though I love you so much that it hurts."

Seeing his purely surprised expression made her want him even more. Before they knew it her lips were securely on his. As shocked as he was, he responded fervently, deepening it, liking every second of it. She let his tongue explore her mouth to memorize every inch of it.

Phil slowly pushed her backwards until her back was against the hallway wall. Dizzy with passion, he let her fingers run through his tousled hair and then down his chest. A slight groan erupted from his throat as he felt her warm hands lift his shirt to roam his bare chest.

The warm trails her hands left ended and he suddenly become conscious that her hands were diligently working on unbuckling his belt. Realization hit him like a truck and he reluctantly pulled away, the pungent odor of alcohol alerting him that she was still intoxicated.

Keely groaned as his lips left hers, her hands still clumsily trying to buckle his belt. "Phil..."

"K-Keely...stop," he urged even though it was far from what he really wanted. But he would never forgive himself if he took advantage of her like this. He grabbed her arms to stop her. "Y-You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I know exactly what I'm doing..." she said as she struggled against his arms to go back to what she was doing earlier.

"You're not doing anything while you're in this condition," he said shakily. She kissed the crook of his neck slowly and tentatively and he almost took back his words. "Keely...c-c'mon I'm bringing you to your bed."

She giggled. "Okay...that actually sounds better."

Phil swallowed his dry throat and carried her up the stairs. A drunk Keely caused a lot more problems than he thought.

-

After a stop at the bathroom to clean up (and after Keely left a little present in the toilet...something all drunks tend to leave. Phil was just glad it hadn't been in his car), he carried her to her room and gently dropped her on the bed. Phil handed her a pair of neatly folded pajamas he found on top of her dresser and helped the dazed girl dress, blushing and trying to look away the whole time.

Phil sighed as he tucked his best friend in, a slight smile on his lips. Keely Teslow had just proclaimed that she loved him. It was something that he had always wanted...

...he just didn't expect to hear it while she was drunk.

His spirits died as he realized that she probably won't remember a thing that had happened tonight by the time she woke up. Maybe it was for the best...tomorrow would be the day he would be leaving.

He gazed at her as she closed her eyes and drifted to a long restful sleep. He felt a knife go through his heart. It was such a waste...such a goddamn waste. She loved him and he loved her. If he hadn't been such a coward then maybe something would have actually happened between them. Maybe he would've called her his own a long time ago.

No. It wasn't meant to be. Even if that did happen...he would eventually have to leave her. He didn't belong here. And it would be even harder than it was right now.

But damn...that kiss was...a-and then she wanted something more...

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to push that warmth away, knowing that if he hadn't stopped her, they would've...

Shaking his head he took one last glance at her sleeping form and swallowed. This would be the hardest thing for him to do...to walk away. Unsteadily, he began to stand to leave. Then something pulled him back. A hand had grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Phil...stay with me," a drowsy Keely said, gripping onto his shirt. "Please..."

His eyes softened as he looked at her half-opened eyes. "I-I have to leave, Keel," he whispered.

"Then I'm not letting go," she replied stubbornly. And indeed, her grip on his shirt didn't loosen.

Sighing and knowing that Keely desperately needed to sleep, Phil decided to comply.

Besides, it gave him an excuse to stay with her longer...to hold her in his arms one last time.

He took off his sneakers and slipped under the covers with her, his cheeks flamed red. Keely gave a tired, smug smile and immediately cuddled against him. He gulped in nervousness as he tentatively wrapped her in his arms.

He couldn't help but notice how unbelievably warm she was...that every time his fingers brushed against her bare, soft skin that he got tingles...that they fit so perfectly in each other's arms.

Keely moaned in content. "Don't let go, Phil," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his neck.

She fell fast asleep and Phil simply held her, watching her, not wanting to ever leave this spot.

"I don't want to let go, Keely...I really don't..."


	7. Home At Last

**Against Destiny  
By: **pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phil of the Future.

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Home At Last

Pounding...ringing...jackhammering...chirping birds...all at the same time.

God, did her head hurt.

She groaned and lifted the covers over her head to block the annoying sunlight coming in from her window.

It was then, while shuffling around under the sheets, that she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed.

Keely gasped in surprise, seeing the mop of short brown hair next to her. "Ph-Phil!!"

Upon the noise, he gave a slight moan, pulling her body to his even closer than before. "You're loud in the morning..." he grumbled.

Realizing their position, she burned a bright red and her head started pounding even more. "Wh-What are you-"

It seemed that Phil realized their position, too, because his eyes shot open in a jiffy. "K-Keely! You're awake!" He quickly pulled away and slid out of the bed clumsily, landing on the carpeted floor on his behind. "I was just...it was..."

Keely sat up, greatly confused, and held her aching head with a hand. "Why does my head feel like it cracked open?" she moaned. Then she eyed him carefully. "And what are you doing here in my house...in my room..." she paused and looked around, "...in my bed?"

Phil looked at her with a wistful smile. So she hadn't remembered what happened last night and all the things she had said. Maybe it was for the best. It's better that she didn't create any new memories with him anyway, considering that this was his last day in this century.

The long pause made Keely uncomfortable and suddenly a shocking thought crossed her mind. "D-Did we-?"

Her friend's eyes widened and Phil quickly shook his head vigorously. "N-No! No, we didn't do anything! I swear!"

It was at that moment that Keely's head _really_ started whirling. Phil immediately sat next to her on the bed, concerned as she held her head and groaned.

"Keel, you okay?" he whispered as to not make the headache any worse.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled grumpily. "What the heck happened last night?"

With a dejected sigh, Phil started retelling last night's evens - excluding the intimate parts that had happened between them, of course.

-

Keely took a long gulp of water after taking the pill Phil had fetched from downstairs. She felt a whole lot better now after hearing the whole story. She was relieved. She had almost done something extremely stupid, but Phil saved her.

Her savior...as always.

It was midday now and she was glad that they didn't have to arrive at the graduation ceremony until later that afternoon. Thank goodness. Thinking about graduation made her realize that her best friend was leaving today. Her heart wrenched as she turned to him.

"Phil..." she whispered to the guy looking out the window across the room.

He didn't turn to look at her. "Hm?"

"We have to talk. Don't you think?"

Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Keely, there's nothing to talk about," he stated simply.

From her bed, Keely frowned. "What are you talking about, Phil? There's plenty to talk about! Phil today you're...you're..." her anger faded as soon as it came.

"Keely, I don't belong here in the first place. You out of all people should know that."

"But...Phil...I..."

"Everything here was just a cover up. I knew from the start that I would have to walk away from everything - or everyone - that I hold dear in this century," he said quietly. "Surely, you know that, too Keely. I don't belong here...never have, never will." Secretly, he added to himself, "_I don't belong with you either...never have, never will..._"

Keely knew that. She knew all of that, but she didn't want him to leave. She almost wanted to beg him not to go. She would do anything; give everything for him to not leave her. But she knew it was selfish of her to think that. The Diffy family had wanted to go home for God knows how long now. And Phil? She knew more than anyone else that he wanted to be himself, that he didn't want to hide anymore. He didn't want to keep living this lie.

But the thought of him leaving for good made her...miserable.

"So that's it then...?" Keely said shakily. "By tonight you'll be gone. I'll be graduating high school while you'll be getting in a time machine to leave forever. I won't even be able to say goodbye?"

For a long time Phil didn't answer. All he did was stare out the window in silence. He didn't even acknowledge whether or not he had heard the question or not. Keely was starting to think that maybe she hadn't said that to him out loud after all.

Then with a final gulp of determination, he turned to her in all seriousness. "Goodbye, Keely." Then he slowly walked out the door and shut it quietly.

It took all her strength to not call out to him as he walked out. She broke down and sobbed quietly, knowing that it was the last time she would ever see him again.

-

Smiles. Excitement. Hugs.

That was all Keely saw in their big football field. It was prepped and decorated for the event with a huge stage in front of the stands. Seniors flocked all over, some crying, some laughing. Parents, relatives, and friends crowded the stands to watch.

"Keely!"

She turned towards the voice and spotted Via and Owen among the crowd of students, clad in their graduation robes, and headed towards them, forcing a smile upon her lips. "Hey, guys!" she called upon reaching them.

Via gave her a huge bear hug. "Oh my goodness, Keely! I was terrified when I heard about Phil and that guy! You left so suddenly! You scared me half to death last night!" Via pulled away and looked at her. "I called about a million times!"

The blonde shrugged. "Sorry, Vi. I've been too busy getting ready for graduation this morning to answer the phone." It was a lie. She had been curled up in a ball on her bed while the phone had rung endlessly.

Her two friends didn't seem like they believed her, but they left her alone.

Owen sighed. "Half an hour left until we graduate, girls. We'll officially be college students. Excited?"

"Heck yeah," Via said. "Think about it. A whole new life, new friends…"

"But we still have time," the guy of the group said. "Any last minute things you want to do before high school ends?"

"There's a lot actually." Via confessed. "I regret a lot of things that I haven't done during high school." She turned to the silent Keely who had simply been listening in on their conversation. "How about you, Keel. Anything you regret not doing?"

Via glanced at Owen knowingly as Keely fidgeted under their gazes. He smirked back at her.

Something she regretted not doing? Keely's whole body seemed to sadden. Phil...She never told him. She never got to tell him just how much she loved him. She didn't get to tell him even after all these years...

"Well, anyway," Owen started, "time is running out. Kinda saddening ain't it? Things that we always wanted to do - or _say - _may never be done or said."

Via rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Owen. This whole graduation thing is turning you into a bit sap. Besides, there's still time left." She turned towards Keely. "Right, Keely?"

Suddenly something snapped in Keely. Via was right.

_There was still time_.

Suddenly she didn't care if Phil was from another century, if they were never meant to be together. Even though their whole destinies were against them, she still loved him. That was all. That was enough reason to at least tell him her feelings.

Instead of bickering with him and being depressed, she should have been spending precious time with him. After all, the memories she spent with him were cherished pieces of her life. Even though he was leaving, her memories of him would always linger.

She had to tell him even though everything was against her, even though he might not even feel the same about her.

She just had to tell him.

There was still time...there was still time...

"Keely?" Owen asked, waving a hand in front of her dazed expression.

"U-Um...sorry guys. I got to go...um...do something," Keely said, distractedly. She ran off the football field, throwing her graduation cap on the grass. "Sorry!" she called back after her friends.

Via and Owen watched Keely run off into the parking lot, still clad in her graduation gown. Both had a smile on their faces. Their scripted dialogue seemed to do the trick.

"Hope she tells him soon," Via said softly. "Even though I have no idea what's going on, something tells me that she needed to tell him desperately." She looked up at him with a big smile. "Guess we were right, huh?"

Owen nodded and returned the smile. "You know, talking about how high school was ending made me realize that...well, that high school was ending." Owen smirked, hearing Via laugh. "And like Keely, I too regret not doing certain things."

She looked up at him in confusion. What the heck was he talking about? "Like what?"

"Like this."

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a long kiss on her lips.

-

Pim lounged about in the backyard as Phil sat dejectedly at the picnic table nearby. Their parents were inside, shrinking their last minute luggage while Curtis was in the garage cleaning out the "cave" he was about to leave.

A slightly chilly breeze made Phil shift in his seat. He stared at the wooden table in a daze, ignoring the annoying whoops and hums of his annoying, little sister.

…So this was it. In a few hours he'll be back where he belonged and the past few years would all be a memory that would soon die with time. It was almost like he was living a dream the past couple of years. An amazing dream where he was able to meet and befriend an amazing girl named Keely Teslow.

He shook his head slightly, desperately trying to push his feelings away. But then the memory of last night and how they kissed filled his mind.

Phil snarled in annoyance and lay his head down on the cold wood in defeat.

It was a shame. He loved her…and last night he had learned that she loved him back. Dammit. It was all so unfair how destiny unfolded sometimes. When he thought of how they could have possibly become a couple, how they could have confessed their love without holding back…

So unfair.

When she had been asking him about the situation earlier that day at her house, it must have been the most painful thing he had to endure. It was the last time he would ever see her which was heart wrenching enough. But when he looked up at her and saw those desperate, lonely eyes…

He sighed. It was over. He should forget about it.

A sudden rumble caught his attention and he looked up, trying to maintain his balance at the same time. A bright blue light blinded him and before he knew it, the time machine that had been there a couple of days ago was in his backyard again. Officer Truman was back.

Pim looked up at the machine that had arrived on their lawn with sudden reluctance as their parents showed up from inside the house. Curtis also came out to meet the time machine.

Once again, the time machine's door opened slowly, smoking slightly. Officer Truman, clad in his police officer uniform, stepped out to greet the stranded Diffys.

"Hello once again," he said, breaking the ice. He cleared his throat as he looked over the family members, feeling a bit uncomfortable that everyone was silent, even Pim. "Now then, are we all ready?" he asked.

An awkward silence ensued and Phil felt his family eye him. Sighing and knowing that this was inevitable, he got up and slowly walked toward the officer. "We're ready, Officer."

Officer Truman nodded and motioned towards the machine. "All right then, folks. We'll be on our way then."

But no one moved. Not even Pim, the girl who had wanted to get out of this "stinking century" all this time and who had been rejoicing that they were leaving only a few seconds before. Phil's parents hesitantly looked at each other while Curtis stood there dumbly, staring at the man from the future, clad in metallic silver.

Phil started getting annoyed. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go home already! We've wanted this for how long now?"

"Phil, honey," his mom said quietly, "are you positive?"

His dad continued. "What about Keely?"

Phil looked at the grass, avoiding their gazes. "I-It's fine," his voice cracked. "We…don't belong together anyway. It wouldn't work out. I've accepted it."

"But Phil," Pim started, uncharacteristically, "Blondie and you are like…soul mates."

An awkward moment passed between them and Phil sighed. "It that were true," he mumbled almost too quietly for them to hear, "then I would have been born in this century."

Puzzled and feeling very out of place, the officer shuffled his feet, unsure about the family's hesitation. "Are we alright, folks?" he asked a little impatiently. "Look, I don't mean to nag but I'm not exactly sure how long the portal will stay open so we gotta hurry soon, if you don't mind."

The Diffys glanced at each other and one by one, starting with Pim, started filing into the craft, taking one last look at the place they have called home for the past couple of years. Phil stood there staring at the house the longest, even when everyone else had entered the time machine already.

A wave of sadness went through him as he thought about all the mayhem and fun he and his family had gone through. Half the time, they were worried about getting caught, while the other half they were highly fascinated with how people lived in this historic (well, historic for them) century. Coming here had been an experience they would never be able to forget.

Amazing how an accident like getting stuck here would cause them to go through so much. They've experienced how tough it was to live without the comfort of having advanced technology. And some of them even found something – or someone – to live for.

Phil sighed as a breeze swept past. It was ironic. He was about to go home, the place where he belonged in...

Why did he feel so homesick?

-

Keely almost cursed graduation day as she ran, out of breath, toward the Diffy household. Due to the immense traffic in the parking lot, she had been forced to abandon all thoughts of using her car. Time was wasting. She had to get to him as quickly as possible and this billowy gown of hers wasn't helping.

_Please don't leave. Please, Phil_.

After what seemed like hours of hearing nothing but cars racing past and her shoes slapping across the sidewalk, she finally rounded the corner of the his street. Just a few more seconds.

Ignoring the cramping in her legs and side, she suddenly sped up, seeing the house that was soon to be unoccupied if she didn't hurry –or if she wasn't too late already.

The blonde pushed the negative thoughts away. Even if they had left already, she just had to try. She had to tell him!

Panting, she ran across the Diffy's front lawn and into the back yard. "Wait! Phil, wait!"

-

Turning, Phil was just about to enter the vehicle, his head down in defeat. One foot was already inside the craft when he thought he heard someone yelling.

"Wait! Phil, wait!"

That voice. It couldn't be her.

Eyes wide, he stared at her, standing from across the yard. She looked flushed and tired and was still clad in her white graduation gown.

He couldn't believe it. What was she doing here? She was missing her own graduation! But secretly, he couldn't deny that flutter of emotions that sprang up within him when he saw her.

"K-Keely!"

Keely tried to regain her bearings. She had made it. She really had made it. Almost crying with joy, she sprinted across the yard and hugged him fiercely. Her heart was beating so fast, she was almost certain that he could feel it. She was sure that it wasn't even because of the run that had made her heart beat so fast either. Just seeing him again, just hugging him tightly was making her heart flutter.

Still in a state of shock, Phil held her tightly, almost not believing that she was here in his arms. "Keely…what are you–?" He saw her look up at him with tears in her eyes. He felt his throat clog up. She was crying…

"Phil," she started, "I don't care anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

She gave him a slight smile. "Throughout this whole time, I knew we were never meant to be together. I knew that we belonged to two very different worlds. And it hurt to think that because…" She looked deep into his brown, very confused eyes. "…because I love you so much."

His eyes widened. Had she just said what he thought she said? Did she just confess her love for him?

"But I don't care anymore, Phil. I don't care if we don't belong together. All I know is that I love you." She looked down as the tears finally started flowing down her cheeks. "And I will continue to love you. Even if you leave. Even if we never see each other again. Even if you don't feel the same for me–"

She stopped talking abruptly as Phil suddenly swooped down to capture her lips. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everything she was saying, all the emotions swelling up inside him…he had to kiss her.

And kiss her he did. The familiar tingles Keely felt from his first kiss a few days ago returned with a vengeance. She was melting…sweetly melting into his strong arms. How could it be that he could kiss so gently yet with so much passion at the same time?

They pulled away slowly, out of breath.

"I…I got to stop doing that," Phil said with a slight smile, his voice raspy.

Keely giggled softly and gingerly caressed the side of his face with her hand.

He looked at her longingly, a sadness filling up inside of him. "Keely…I love you, too."

And she knew it was true. She could see it in his eyes that his feelings were true and sincere. She had never been so happy before. He loved her. He really did.

But she felt her whole world come crashing down on her. Keely saw the desolate look in Phil's eyes.

They had finally told each other how they felt…only to be separated forever.

"Keely, I don't want to go...I want to stay…me with you…" Phil rambled, desperation filling his face. "But–"

He looked back and Keely noticed his family standing behind him in the weird vehicle along with a man clad in what looked like aluminum foil.

A sad smile appeared on her lips and her arms fell to her sides as she slowly stepped backwards. "I-I understand, Phil," she said, having to pull every ounce of strength in her body. "You…You have to go home."

Phil shook his head. "But I…" He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what to do. He was trapped. Trapped between his real home and the home where his heart belonged.

Silence enveloped them all until Keely decided to end it all. Tears sprung to her eyes once more. "Good-bye, Phil."

The finality in her tone shook him and Phil realized that this was the end. The end of the happiest days of his life. He nodded numbly and turned, stumbling, a blank expression on his face.

This was it. He would never see her again. The end of all his hopes and dreams of being with her.

Suddenly his parents blocked his way from entering the time machine. Baffled, Phil looked up at their stern faces.

"C'mon, son," Lloyd said. "It's time to go home."

And suddenly Pim was pushing him from the vehicle as his parents and Curtis followed behind her, filing out of the time machine. Officer Truman was left inside, left alone and confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, we really should get going now. The portal will close at any time. There's no room for delay. It's time for everyone to go home," he said in desperation.

"Yes, it _is_ time for everyone to go home," Barb answered.

When the officer raised an eyebrow, Pim shrugged as smirked as her big brother too looked confused. "Don't you get it, bub?" she said confidently. "We _are_ home."

Keely and Phil both looked at each other in surprise, their eyes widening. Phil looked over to his parents, hope filling his body. "You mean…?"

Lloyd smiled. "We couldn't keep you two away from each other." He looked towards the rest of the family. "Besides, I think all of us have made this place our new home. Isn't that right, Diffys?"

Barb nodded, Curtis smiled dumbly, and Pim rolled her eyes. "I guess it isn't half bad. I could get used to it. Besides, its so much easier to take over the world in this century." Mrs. Diffy gently elbowed Pim with a stern look on her face as Pim smiled. "Just kidding, jeez."

"Well, if you people are positive, I'll be going now," Officer Truman said with a shrug. What a weird turn out of events. He just couldn't understand why they wanted to stay in this dingy century. "I'll tell them I wasn't able to get into contact with you. But I hope you know, you won't ever be able to go home again."

"Dummy," Curtis said. "Home _here_."

The officer shrugged yet again and entered the time machine. Within minutes, another rumble filled the yard and with a flash of light, the vehicle was gone from their backyard.

"Well kids, we'll be inside unpacking," Barb said with a wink, "Won't we, Lloyd?"

He looked at his son and Keely and sighed. "Yeah, yeah…just…no grandkids just yet, okay?"

Barb shook her head and dragged her husband into the house as he protested.

Phil and Keely were now alone…except for an intruding Pim and Curtis who were rudely staring.

Phil raised his eyebrow at Pim and motioned towards the house. "Don't you two have some unpacking to do?"

She smiled innocently. "Nope."

Curtis sighed and pushed Pim towards the house. "Phil alone with girl. Want us gone, Pim."

Pim rolled her eyes. "Fine fine! You don't have to push!"

When the backdoor finally closed, Phil and Keely looked at each other with a smile.

Keely couldn't believe it. They were given the chance in a lifetime. They could be with each other…forever it seemed. It was her dream come true. She held back a sob as she ran into his comforting arms.

Phil smiled as she silently cried into his shirt. He looked up at the blue sky, now realizing something he should have realized ages ago. It didn't matter if he couldn't truly be himself in this century. It didn't matter that he would have to live a lie for the rest of his life. After all, the people he cared about the most knew his secret and knew who he really was. As long as his family and Keely were by his side, he would be able to live happily, even while concealing this secret of his.

He closed his eyes and held Keely tighter. This was where he belonged. Now and forever.

"Keely, I'm home."

**THE END**


End file.
